


The Compliment Battle

by Imaginative_Wanderings (orphan_account)



Series: Wild Accidentally Becomes Everyone’s Mom [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Compliment Battles as a Zora Tradition, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Warriors would flirt with a rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imaginative_Wanderings
Summary: It was a Zora tradition that Wild had forgotten about. The compliment battle. Warriors finds himself in a compliment battle with the Zora prince, but Wild’s instincts from 100 years prior come back to bite him.Also known as “How have these boys not been kicked out of Zora’s Domain.”





	The Compliment Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all!! I loved the idea of Sidon and Warriors in a compliment battle because half their surface personality is about compliments. Italics here is sign language, and bold is the Sheikah language. Not beta’d, so I apologize for mistakes.

Wild was extremely excited to go to Zora’s Domain. Out of all the people he visited, they knew who he was and appreciated him for it, regardless of his mistakes. It was always a breath of fresh air to go and visit with Dorephan, Sidon, Gadison, Bazz, and even Muzu. 

He didn’t think about the way Warriors and Sidon were a little too similar. 

Warriors flirted with everyone that he met. On one occasion after he’d accidentally made a young girl uncomfortable, he’d apologized to her and made sure that she was alright and that he didn’t mean any harm. 

He’d told Wild that he only flirts because he hopes that it brings up people’s spirits and raised their self esteem. That had drastically changed Wild’s view of Warriors, and he’d started to notice how Warriors always backed off if people seemed a little weirded out or uncomfortable with his flirting. Wild was pretty sure Warriors never excepted his flirting to go anywhere, it was about being a nice person. 

Of course, that really didn’t make him feel any better, at the moment.

It was bizarre to watch, just a little too uncomfortable for Wild. He didn’t have a problem with Warriors, but his world meeting Warriors antics made him feel like he was reeling a little bit. 

When they’d reached Zora’s Domain, Wild had decided it was time to formally introduce the others to the Prince and the King. After all of their visits it was only fair. 

Prince Sidon was standing to his father’s left, and he bowed low and the group of nine approached. 

“Welcome, my most treasured guests!! We are absolutely delighted that you came to visit. A friend of our beloved hero is a friend of the Domain,” Prince Sidon greeted them. 

Wild felt his stomach drop in fear as he watched Warrior’s eyes light up. He groaned and prayed to Hylia like he hadn’t in a while. 

_Please, Goddess, don’t let him get us kicked out._

Warriors swept into a bow lower than Prince Sidon as he walked forward to greet him. 

“It’s such a pleasure to meet someone so kind and compassionate. Your hospitality has known no bounds,” Warriors said with a grin as he looked up to meet Sidon’s eyes. 

Wild held his breath as he saw Prince Sidon’s eyes widen, but nearly did a double take as he saw Prince Sidon smirk. 

“Oh please, good sir, the pleasure is all mine. To have such a greeting matched by praise from someone of your caliber is the highest compliment for a humble prince,” Sidon replied. 

“Oh, nonsense, my liege. Being acclaimed by such an esteemed superior is truly the greatest honor,” Warriors stood but tilted his head down respectfully. 

“Respectfully, my lord, such a beauty to gaze upon is higher than any royal rank or earthly position.

“If that’s the case, then your compliments are higher in merit coming from someone who’s appearance and soul are more gorgeous than mine.” 

Wild was _this_ close to loosing it.

Time leaned in to whisper to Wild. “This is a Zora tradition, a battle of compliments and praise. It’s extremely rare to see one, tough.” 

Sure enough, there were Zora people gathering to watch all around the heroes. Wild huffed lightly. 

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it. It seems pompous and dramatic,” he grumbled. Time raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything else.

About fifteen minutes into Warriors and Sidon’s compliment battle, Wild retreated up to Shatterback point. He laid down on top of the rock where he’d hiding from the lynel so many times. 

“Link?” 

Wild sighed. He didn’t want to turn his head, didn’t want to open his eyes, and didnt want to talk. 

“_Sidon?_” Wild asked. “_Is that you or a different Zora?_” 

“No, it’s just me. You ran off earlier today while I was speaking with your friend. I was concerned something had happened,” Sidon explained. 

Wild would’ve rolled his eyes, but he didn’t even want to open them. “_Fine. Just go back to the Domain._” 

“I know you’re not fine. You’re most definitely not fine. Just...” Sidon sighed. “I know I’m usually all pomp and bravado, but you can tell me what’s wrong. I have more sense than I appear to.” 

“_I just_,” Wild swung around so that he was sitting up on the rock and opened his eyes. He was sitting at eye level with the Zora, who looked extremely distressed. “_I was raised that’s compliments and affections of that nature were supposed to be reserved for the person you loved. I know it’s an old fashioned Sheikah tradition, but it’s still my culture. To speak like that to everyone, it seems cheap and wasteful._” 

“**I’m sorry you feel that way.**” Wild could’ve passed out. Prince Sidon answered his sign language in nearly perfect Sheikah. 

“**You know Sheikah?**” Wild replied in the same language.

“**I’ve been learning for a while. You speak the sign language we use under the water, so I thought I’d return the favor and learn your first language,**” the prince explained. 

A moment of tense silence passed before Wild started speaking. 

“I didn’t mean that _you’re_ cheap,” Wild whispered, returning to the common Hylian. “I think you’re kind. I just feel guilty going against the things I’ve been taught and watching Warriors do the same on a daily basis.” 

Sidon smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. The Zora prince hopped up to sit on the rock beside Wild. 

“I never meant to offend you by complimenting you, and I’m sure your friend is the same way. Sometimes, you give people praise to make them smile, not to harm them. If it makes you uncomfortable then I can-“ 

“No!!” Wild blushed and floundered a little. “It’s just, no one compliments me for any reason other than being the hero anymore. I like that you respect me for me, not for my role.” 

“As long as our friendship isn’t in danger,” Sidon laughed. 

“Our friendship is never in danger. We’ve fought together, and you’ve given me a home when I need one in the Domain. It’s too much to try and get rid of me,” Wild joked and lightly elbowed Sidon. 

“I wouldn’t dream of ousting you from Zora’s Domain...” Prince Sidon trailed off, “but I think you should speak with the one you call Warriors. He seemed extremely defeated when he saw you leave in a huff. I believe he puts a lot in what you think of him, and it might’ve upset him to see you so dejected.”

Wild could’ve whacked himself upside the head. Of course he should’ve considered how Warriors would’ve seen him leaving so abruptly. A lot of the others put so much into his role as their “momma”, more so than he ever would’ve thought. 

Sidon lightly rested a hand on his shoulder. “I apologize if I’ve spoken out of turn,” 

“No,” Wild cut him off,”it’s alright. I just need to make sure that Warriors is okay.” 

Wild hopped off of the rock and started to hurry back to Zora’s Domain. Before he left the top of the mountain, though, he turned back to the prince. 

“Hey, Sidon?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you. I needed to realize I was being an ass.” 

The prince laughed. “Anytime, Link.” 

With that, Wild pulled open his paraglider as he jumped off the mountain. He was determined to make things right with Warriors.

Judging from the glares that the others were giving Wild, Warriors was devastated. Technically speaking, Wild ranked higher than him in their respective armies. After all, Warriors was only a trainee when he was burned with the role of the hero, but being the princess’s personal knight elevated Wild. 

That meant Warriors was probably reeling because of his slight as his mom and as his superior. 

“Please,” Wild begged Twilight. “Let me see him.” Twilight was standing guard outside of the door Warrior’s room with a glare that could kill. 

“He loves you, you know? You mean the world to him,” Twilight hissed. “Try thinking about someone else before you go traipsing off all pissed about something.” 

Wild bowed his head. “I’m sorry. Please, just let me explain to him.” 

Twilight stared at Wild for a minute, but he moved to let Wild in. “If I hear even one hint that he doesn’t want you here, I’ll drag you out myself.” 

Wild stepped into Warriors room and shut the door behind him. “Can we talk?” Wild asked quietly. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Warriors practically growled. “I shamed you, and you were disgusted in me. There’s nothing else to say.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Wild started. 

“To bad, _Wild_, cause you did a fucking great job!” 

Wild wasn’t sure what else would work, so he knelt down on both knees and pressed his forehead to the floor. 

“Please forgive me. I was upset because of my culture, one of the few things I remember from being brought up. I’m so proud of you and how you make people smile. You’re perfect as you are.” Wild moved so he was sitting, but he didn’t raise his head to look at Warriors. 

“Don’t change for anyone, even me. Never let me determine how you should feel because you don’t owe me a single thing.” Wild made eye contact with Warriors and blinked away some of the tears that were starting to gather.

“I’ve made so many mistakes in my life, but making sure that all of you are alright isn’t one of them. I love the others, but you and Wind are closest to my heart. You two are serious when you think of me as your mom, and you look to me when you’re upset.” 

Wild stood and walked to sit down beside Warriors. “You don’t owe me anything because I owe you _everything._ You and Wind give me a purpose, a reason to take care of myself. I can’t ever repay you for all that you’re worth to me.” 

Warriors face crumpled, and he wrapped his arms around Wild. Wild just laid a hand in his hair and held him while he sobbed into his shoulder. 

“I-I was supposed to- was going to be your mentor. I am- I was going to be what Twilight is to you now. I’m supposed to take care- protect you!!! Instead, you care for me. I’m just ashamed that I’m not better for you,” Warriors heaved out past the tears.

Wild just whispered reassurances in his hair while he cried. That he was the perfect role model and that he loved him as much as Twi. Wild was just glad that he was forgiven. Warriors might’ve been his mentor once upon a Time, but Wild loved him like a son. Maybe the goddess of Time just knew that Wild would need this, one day, would need someone to care about him like a mother.

He wouldn’t trade his little family away for the world.


End file.
